noli_me_tangerefandomcom-20200213-history
Padre Salvi
Padre Salvi was the town curate of San Diego and the successor of Padre Damaso. Possessing a rivalry with the town's alferez, he later orchestrated the downfall of Crisostomo Ibarra, manipulating the townspeople in the process. History Early History Around the 1880s, Padre Salvi was assigned town curate of San Diego, gaining great influence over the townspeople. During this time, he also struggled for control over the town with the alferez of the Guardia Civil.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 11 At some point, he began lusting after Capitan Tiago's beautiful daughter, Maria Clara.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 24 Around this time, he also discovered Padre Damaso's letters to Maria Clara's mother, Doña Pia, learning that Padre Damaso was in fact Maria Clara's real father.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 60 Ibarra's Return On All Saints' Day, 1881, Padre Salvi was walking along near the town's cemetery when he was accosted by Ibarra at the gate, the young man demanding to know what he had done to Don Rafael. Frightened, Padre Salvi denied any involvement, claiming it was Padre Damaso.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 13 Later on, Padre Salvi along with the sacristan mayor presumably killed Crispin over his alleged theft of two gold pieces from the church coffers.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 17 Later on, he was invited by Ibarra to a picnic in the woods, which he accepted ostensibly as a gesture of good faith.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 22 On the way to the picnic, Padre Salvi spied on Maria Clara and her friends bathing in the river.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 24 When Ibarra began making efforts to establish a school in San Diego, Padre Salvi conspired to have him killed. To this end, he had the derrick operator drop the cornerstone on Ibarra during the cornerstone-laying ceremony for Ibarra's school, only for the plan to be foiled by Elias.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 32 Change of Plans Sometime after Ibarra was excommunicated by Padre Damaso, Padre Salvi watched a play with Maria Clara, her friends and Don Filipo. When Ibarra tried to join them, Padre Salvi had Don Filipo prohibit him from watching.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 40 Later on, the derrick operator's brother, Lucas, approached Padre Salvi for money;Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 43 he then concocted another plan, this time with the goal of implicating Ibarra in a revolt.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 55 Soon after, Padre Salvi pretended to warn the alferez of the impending attack in order to appear to be the town's hero.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 54 The attack then went as planned,Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 55 with Ibarra being implicated and later supposedly killed while being chased by the Guardia Civil.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 62 Continued Power At some point, Padre Salvi was assigned to a ministerial position at the Sta. Clara convent.Noli Me Tangere - Chapter 64 Thirteen years later, Padre Salvi continued to be part of the country's prominent figures. While watching the supposed Sphinx at the American Mr. Leeds' show, Padre Salvi was nervous as the Sphinx told a story similar to Ibarra's, fainting when the Sphinx called him out.El Filibusterismo - Chapter 18 Later on during the wedding reception of Juanito Pelaez and Paulita Gomez, Padre Salvi was alarmed by the handwriting the guests found in a note placed inside a lamp given by the jeweler Simoun; recognizing it as the dead Ibarra's handwriting, Padre Salvi caused the guests to panic.El Filibusterismo - Chapter 35 Personality and Traits Character Connections Trivia References }} Category:Characters